Talk:Kaineng Center
Glowy chest What is inside the glowing chest on the southwest end of the Center, behind one of those grille doors (go through the passage between the Xunlai agents, then down the stairs)? I want to know. I bet it's the bestest''est'' item EVER!!1 145.18.59.41 17:40, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :It's the root of the Xunlai agent's magical powers, that allow your storage to be simultaneously available in every city and outpost with no delays! Steal that chest, and you can rule the world! BWAH-HA-HA-HA! Uh-oh. Now I've let slip my secret plans for world domination ... gotta' do something to keep everyone quiet now ... hmmmm. --I am 161.88 17:44, 24 May 2006 (CDT) ::Give me 50 ectos and I'll stay quiet. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 23:14, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :::I did it!! I finaly found out how to open it! You have to beat the game and the gate opens and inside of the chest is a big Kuunavang! Not a mini one, a real big one! No sseriously i have no idea whats in the chest. I've been wondering whats in it since the first time i went to Kaineng Center. --Fiznuckin Biznitch 13:56, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :It doesn't have a tag when you hold down alt, so you can't click on it, so I guess it's something Anet have put there just to keep us all guessing - maybe they will do something with it in the (near) futue? I want to know if you can get through the grille as there is a little bit of the map I want to uncover... I think it's just a little easter-egg, much like the pug in the Shing Jae Arena. I wouldn't have found it without the note on the main page though, and I think it's a cool little addition. And given the huge stack of Xunlai-chests there, and given how close to the Xunlai Agents this spot actually is (yes, I know these boxes also spawn in FoW), I'm guessing that this is the Super Secret Xunlai Stash that the Xunluminati don't want you to know about. --Black Ark 09:13, 19 July 2006 (CDT) That chest reminds me of the endscene of Raiders of the Lost Ark, where the ark is stored in a huge warehouse. As Major Eaton says at the end of the movie: "The Ark is somewhere very safe". Did he mean Kaineng? SnowWhiteTan 10:39, 26 January 2007 (CST) I wonder if it could be that the chest is supposed to be the one that contains the flame djinni that are imported as part of one of the side quests... -Vazor 09:12, 02 April 2007 (MST) :Chest containing flame djinni? Imported chests? Which quest are you talking about? There aren't any djinn in Factions, so with your mention of "imported", I'm guessing you're talking It Ends Here. Those are golems. Do try to compare their size and the size of that chest. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 02:11, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::Haven't you ever heard of inflatable fire golems? They take up less space in storage and can be blown up to full size in less than a minute! --User:Albinobird 11:33, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Maybe... It has something to do with GW:EN... It says that it will deal with every act, and help us get started in the next game. Maybe that's where we will have to go to get the most secret weapon of Cantha. Kaineng is the capital city of course. Maybe this is supposedly where the Xunlai store ALL of our things, everyone. And, they store something for someone very important here too. Maybe thats the Emperor's chest? Maybe he has a super-duper weapon to send us on our way to GW2 with. :) To help kill The Great Destroyer.... -- RavenrJWolfe image:RavenJWolfesIcon4sig.png 20:46, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Below in the "Xunlai Guild" thread someone mentions that the dragon symbol is also on the floor at Minister Cho's Estate. It is... check this out. Odd, no? -- RavenJWolfe image:RavenJWolfesIcon4sig.png 21:25, 7 July 2007 (CDT) thumb|center :Just want to point out that the symbol can be found on several gates in Minister Wona's Estate (Setting for The Tengu Accords), and dissipate as the gates open, suggesting the symbol acts as a lock. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 14:02, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Xunlai Guild This is the only page that links to such a page, the Xunlai Storage npc page gives a good enough description for the guild, so if it were worth a page i'd probably redirect it to that page. which seems pointless... --Jamie 09:07, 25 May 2006 (CDT) The symbol found on the door is on the floor in the bit where you kill minister cho if it helps anyone Getting Angry... ok i'm starting to get angry with the stupid people that say they are at like a spot where you can only get after you beat the game. Its like up on a bridge thing over the entrance to Raisu. Will someone please tell me how you get there so i can make this idiots shut up? --Fizimage:Fiz.jpg 00:23, 27 August 2006 (CDT) You can only get there after you beat the game. Primitiveworker 00:42, 27 August 2006 (CDT) :more constructively, follow the Divine Path all the way to the end and exit the gate behind Emperor Kisu --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:00, 27 August 2006 (CDT) ::Thank you Sarah! jeeze those people bug me. you rock. thanx! This would explain why i've never been there, i've never beaten the game... --Fizimage:QuestIconThumb.png 01:15, 27 August 2006 (CDT) British Spelling : Kaineng Centre I made a redirect to this page from Kaineng Centre because a few times I've typed it with British spelling and been confused when there were no results, however the redirect was deleted. Looking at the logs I see someone else has also tried this, and had it deleted. This is really a useful redirect that would save some confusion for users who use British spelling. — Biscuits (talk ) 20:12, 14 September 2006 (CDT) : Also, looking at the Project:Redirect and Project:Criteria for deletion pages, it appears this redirect would be in accordance with GuildWiki Policy :-) — Biscuits (talk ) 20:27, 14 September 2006 (CDT) ::Just curious, if you play in the Euro territory, does it use british English or american English? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:20, 15 September 2006 (CDT) :::Im looking at Tateos Armor right now — Skuld 02:27, 15 September 2006 (CDT) :::Indeed I am in the Euro territory, and the game uses American English. I don't understand the relevance of Skuld's post above. If I recrete the redirect will it be deleted again? — Biscuits (talk ) 08:19, 15 September 2006 (CDT) ::::in british english it would be Tateos [Armo'u'''r]. --Jamie 08:35, 15 September 2006 (CDT) :::::I'm just here to add a related topic regarding British spelling. Armour is also a redirect created on Oct. 8, 2005 and has not been deleted once. I would suspect the conclusion of this discussion would apply to both Kaineng Centre and Armour redirects. -Gares 08:53, 15 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Ah, I see. That article is simply called Tateos, however. — 'Biscuits' (talk ) 09:28, 15 September 2006 (CDT) I deleted it mainly becasue it was Kaineng '''C'enter -> Kaineng c'entre, consistancy if you're going to to recreate it please :) — Skuld 08:58, 15 September 2006 (CDT) :We do need a bit of work done standardising the International English->American English redirects. -- Sunyavadin 15:58, 15 September 2006 (BST) :OK, I've recreated it, with a capital C, and a little explanation explaining why it's there :-) — 'Biscuits (talk ) 09:28, 15 September 2006 (CDT) Favor I get the message that tells me which territory is in favor in Kaineng Center. Anyone knows why? -Khan Reaper Kerensky 07:37, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :I was just coming here to post such a thing. I dont remember what update it was added on, and I still dont know why :( --Patch 15:40, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::It was added at the same time the decorations were put up. I think it's a bug that will go away when the decorations do. --Macros 15:44, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :::You’r right Macros. It’s gone now. -Khan Reaper Kerensky 10:58, 19 July 2007 (CDT) New flags? While i was entering Kaineng Center i noticed there are 2 rows of flag like things hanging from a string near the portal to Bukdeck Byeway. was this there before?--Patch 10:05, 20 July 2007 (CDT) historian Some1 needs to add him to npcs list i would but i dont wanna break anything... Does it still work? You know where you press "x" and you see those 2 dragons? Well it doesn't seem to work for me anymoreGorbachev116 13:43, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :Maybe cos you need to press Z not x :P....its down the hall behind the storage agents/chests-- - (Talk/ ) 13:48, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::I feel stupid now :PGorbachev116 01:07, 29 April 2008 (UTC) BORG?! I think that's stretching it more then a little.. --Cosmitz 06:43, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Music? Anyone know what the track that plays when in Kaineng Center is? It's not on the OST from Directsong, I'm sure of it - "Kaineng City" is the only that plays in the Imperial Palace. :I have the same problem - got the whole OST, even the bonus tracks, and I can't find this music even though it's in like half of Factions... :\ (T/ ) 11:14, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::Shame, I really liked that one. There's another track in Prophecies that plays through most of it and isn't in the OST, but I don't like it as much; it's kind of boring and weak. My guess is they were both added to the game later via a patch in such a way that they play absolutely EVERYWHERE. – 13:01, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Cartography Note To scrape the northwest and northeast corners of the area around Kaineng Center, you need to go to Bejunkan Pier. --evilsofa 09:17, 19 July 2009 (UTC)